


danger

by jenovibez



Series: the wizarding world of nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Multi, another part of the harry potter au bcz im obsessed, norenmin ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: hp au i’m obsessed with
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: the wizarding world of nct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	danger

**Author's Note:**

> hey ahaha i’m working on updating lumos maxima but u guys can have this in the meantime

renjun wakes to a frosty cold morning in the middle of winter break, snowflakes flowing in through his window. he shivers, gathering his blue duvet around his shoulders and running a hand through his hair. he glances at his bedside, smiling when he sees a small box, neatly wrapped in silver paper and tied with a navy blue silk ribbon. 

another present from them, huh. 

renjun thinks to himself, smiling as he sheds the covers, climbing to his feet to shut the windows. he rolls up his sleeves, giggling as the scent of fresh pine clouds his mind. suddenly, he hears voices begin to near his dormitory, and through his sleepy haze, identifies them as hendery and yangyang, his fellow ravenclaws. 

he then looks around, realising that it's only him left in the dormitory—and that realisation lets his mind run a bit wild. his mind is filled with thoughts of jeno and jaemin, and he immediately lets out a quiet whine at the thought of seeing them at breakfast. his thoughts are conflicting though—he considers asking them if they can reveal their relationship to the school, but then he remembers the issues with it. 

jeno, perfect gryffindor jeno—prized keeper of the gryffindor quidditch team and one of the most talented wizards of the generation—a pureblood member of the famous lee and kim families. they're an honourable heritage, a history of heroes that he's more than lived up to. 

jaemin on the other hand, is a product of his family's beliefs, a quintessential slytherin. he's the famed chaser of the slytherin quidditch team, with a flawless record in his school subjects. the na family is a high ranking bloodline, never failing to produce perfect pureblood wizards. 

he however, is from one of the smaller families of the last century, and he's the first half blood of the bloodline. almost a shame, as his mother is a muggle. so he sets himself to work, trying to achieve anything his family would be proud of. which is why he was sorted into ravenclaw, he promised himself that he would be the best wizard from his house from the last century. 

he loves them both, but he knows that they probably don't belong together—especially in jaemin's case. but he loves them, and they love him. but he's not sure whether he's ready to or willing to defy his family's ideals for these two boys. so when he finally snaps out of his daze, climbs out of bed and pulls himself into his school uniform, he has to run so that he's not late to breakfast. 

he locks eyes with jeno as he walks into the hall, hair mussed from sleep and his uniform uncharacteristically sloppy. he feels his cheeks flush pink as he finds a seat in between yangyang and jisung, feels jeno's stare boring into his back. when he glances up and tries to join in his peers' conversations, he sees jaemin talking animatedly to his classmates, before making eye contact with him and flashing him a wink. renjun recoils in shock, but giggles to himself anyways. 

breakfast is a blur of mostly unnecessary jokes from yangyang, jisung's usual questions in the morning and the familiar taste of english breakfast. when he gets up upon hearing the familiar chime of the bell, casting a glance at his timetable. his face lights up when he realises he has his charms class first, for two reasons—he's the star of his charms class, being professor flitwick's prized student, and that he also coincidentally shares the class with jaemin. 

as he strides down the hallways, he holds his head high and his books to his chest, as his peers flash him smiles and he replies with an equally bright smile as he almost skips towards the charms corridor. however, as he passes one of the bathrooms, he's tugged aside by his elbow, into the arms of someone in the shadows. he lets out a quiet yelp in response, but when he's pulled into the bathroom and he sees the familiar family crest on the figure's shirt collar, he relaxes a little. 

jaemin presses him up against the wall, arms coming up to rest against the wall next to renjun's head. the smaller looks up at him with wide eyes, as the younger leans in and slots their lips together in an almost ferocious kiss which the older instantly returns. renjun's hands come up to grip at jaemin's immaculately ironed white shirt, letting out a small whine when jaemin hums against his lips. 

the younger's tongue swipes along his bottom lip, causing renjun to immediately open his mouth and allow the younger dominance in their situation. their tongues dance together, and renjun begins to get lightheaded as all he can think of is jaemin.   
by the time the younger pulls away for air, renjuns head is spinning, his cheeks are flushed red and he's breathing heavily. jaemin laughs quietly, hugging his waist tightly as he lets the elder settle down. 

"sorry junnie, couldn't keep my hands to myself."

he murmurs, pressing a kiss to renjuns temple. the elder boy shivers as he feels jaemin slip a hand under his school shirt, and he helps when jaemin's freezing cold hand touches his searing skin. 

"your hands are cold, nana.."

renjun whines quietly, and jaemin simply smiles at him with a look of pure adoration and care in his eyes. he pulls his hand away, slowly lacing his fingers with the elder's and bringing it up to press against the wall along with his other hand. 

"then hold my hand for me, hm? warm it up?" 

he says after he leans in, lips brushing against renjun's ear as he smiles. the elder shivers again, and he pouts as he looks at jaemin with wide eyes. however, they close soon after as jaemin leans in and kisses him again, with renjuns free hand coming up to tug at the younger's hair while their interlocked fingers tighten their grips on each other. they pull away again, this time with jaemin's cheeks slightly pink and his hair messed up from renjuns tight grip. there's a long silence between them before the elder speaks up. 

"you and jeno are so daring.. anyone could walk in here and see us.." 

renjun mumbles, but when a high pitched voice speaks up, he almost screams in surprise. 

"what're you boys doing here? thought it was class time?"

moaning myrtle says suddenly, appearing out of one of the stalls and floating over to them. renjun shoves jaemin off of him, accidentally pushing the younger over, before standing up a bit taller, brushing off his shirt and straightening his tie. 

"we—uh.. we're about to head to lessons—aren't we, na?"

he says quickly, flashing a nonchalant glance back at jaemin as he watches the younger stand up with a huff, shove a hand in his pocket and the other run through his hair. 

"doesn't seem like it though."

myrtle says, crossing her arms and tilting her head to one side as she watches jaemin with curious eyes. the younger simply sends a wink her way. 

"you two were just like.. sucking each other's faces off."

renjun raises an eyebrow as he watches myrtle and jaemin, fists clenching as he shakes his head. 

"myrtle, i swear if anyone hears about this—"

he starts, but jaemin steps forwards to talk instead. 

"hey myrtle, say nothing of it and maybe i'll come by sometime."

he says, and myrtle immediately shuts up. 

"i'd like that."

she says, before backing off a little. renjun takes the chance to grab jaemin's hand, pulling him out of the god forsaken bathroom. he skips going to charms, instead heading back towards the ravenclaw tower. jaemin is actually kind of concerned. renjun wears an almost angry expression, and walks with more purpose than usual—which is saying something. 

when they arrive at the entrance to the ravenclaw common room, jaemin looks around with a sense of awe—he's never been to renjuns dormitory, but he'd prefer it not be with an angry version of the older. renjun looks up at the bronze eagle door knocker expectedly, tapping his foot in impatience. 

"which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

the eagle rumbles, and jaemin flinches in surprise. renjun simply rolls his eyes, grabbing jaemin's hand as he answers nonchalantly. 

"a circle has no beginning."

he says, and the door swings open. before jaemin can process anything, he's being pulled into the common room, and renjun urges him past a few ravenclaw students who are too absorbed in their work to notice. renjun looks around, watching out for anyone heading towards his dormitory before quickly shoving him into the room and locking it with both the manual lock and the colloportus spell. 

he pushes jaemin down onto his bed until he's laying down, and renjuns angry expression morphes into a pout, before he's climbing into jaemin's lap. jaemins hands come up to hold his waist, and renjun starts pulling jaemin's robes off his shoulders so that he can get more comfortable. 

"nana."

he says quietly, shifting in jaemin's lap as he sits up with crossed arms. the younger bites back a groan, as he isn't used to renjun showing much emotion full stop—let alone jealousy. he pouts back up at the older, who huffs quietly, before wrapping his arms around jaemin and hugging him tightly.

"jun, come on, you know i wasn't actually—"

"—but jaem, it seemed so genuine."

renjun mumbles against his neck, voice trembling just the slightest bit. jaemin sighs and rubs his back comfortingly, letting the older talk before he speaks. 

"injun, i swear it wasn't, alright?"

jaemin says, renjuns favourite pet name slipping past his lips as he watches the elders cheeks bloom with a shade of pink. renjun nods a little, but still looks a little... unconvinced. 

"prove it to me."


End file.
